Without Him
by Albinokittens300
Summary: "And he'd hug her, smile at her, tell her everything would be okay again. And suddenly it would be. Now that he was okay. Why would him being well make everything okay? She couldn't answer that. But for some reason it would. It didn't matter, because Conor was going to be fine!" (Coneke One Shot, please R&R).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This was born out of my need to do something Hunger Games related and post it. Anyways, long story short, this was basically inspired by Katniss and Peetas reunion in Mockingjay. It's set whenever the four get reunited after Broken Ground.**

 **The idea is basically that Abeke doesn't come to realize her feelings for Conor till she almost loses him. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

Abeke could do nothing but run. Run and run and hope it wasn't true. Thoughts blurred through her mind like the trees. The huntress blinked back tears.

Because she shouldn't be crying. No, no. Meilin was exaggerating. Conor was fine. A little sick, but okay. He'd be in his tent, resting, and see her. And he'd hug her, smile at her, tell her everything would be okay again. And suddenly it would be. Now that he was okay. Why would him being well make everything okay? She couldn't answer that. But for some reason it would. It didn't matter, because _Conor was going to be fine!_

Or so she told herself. Meilins warning words in her ears came back almost at a screeching pitch. ' _He's gotten worse, Abeke. Much worst...I can't tell you how long he has...'_ As she got to the tent that was supposed to hold Conor, Abeke stopped only momentarily to shake the traitorous thoughts. Nothing was wrong with Conor. He was okay.

Opening the tent, she entered quickly. The sight would haunt her forever. Conor sprawled out on a cot, blankets covering all of him minus his face and arm. His face, gaunt and pale with beads of sweat on it. His arm was worst, scar tissue red and inflamed leading up and under the blankets. If she hadnit been assured he lived, Conor looked totally lifeless. For a second, she stands there in disbelief. What snaps her out of it are the tears that fall.

Sobs rack her body and her hands come to her face. Meilin and Rollan come in, hand in hand after her and try to say something that she doesn't hear. All her attention locked in the dyeing boy in front of her. She try's to gain control of herself, and does once she sees his chest rise and fall clearly. Hesitantly, she decided to step forward. Unsure if her legs could carry her the full five steps it'd take to be at his side.

They don't. She falls to her knees at the side of the cot.

After, again, assuring herself that he is breathing, she begins to cry again. Not sobs, but quiet cries as her hands finds his. At the feeling, a thousand memories flash through her head. When those hands had comforted her in ways no one else could. Held her strong when she felt she couldn't herself. What was she going to do now, if he didn't make it? She'd always been strong. But she didn't know if she could be anymore without him.

Her tears came faster at the though. "Conor..." She uttered. Meilins hand was on her shoulder than.

"Abeke, I am so sorry. Me and Jhi, we're doing all we can but..." The Zhongese girl trails off. It seemed she understood.

It helped Abeke find her words. "If he doesn't make it...what do we do? How will we go on? He was our leader. Always there for us. If Conor's gone...what-what do I do?" Abekes own eyes widened at the last sentence.

But she cried harder when she realized it was true. She wasn't sure how she would move on if Conor didn't pull though this. Not being able to see him. Not hearing his voice, or feel him hug her. Or even feel his presence. There'd be no one to go to. Or at least who understood. He was the only one. And if she lost him...the thought sent shivers along with tears. Almost subconsciously, the Niloan rested her forehead on his chest.

For a second, she was brought back to her mothers death. And the sight she saw when Soama brought her back to the hut. Her father, broken(as she was now) and desperately clinging on to her mothers nearly lifeless body(as she is now). All her thoughts or functions stopped for a moment with the next thing that went though her mind. That was love. Her father had loved her mother, and she was reacting the same way.

Abeke let the thought sink in. She loved Conor.

Without fear or consequences, Abeke rested her head under Conors chin and shook like a leaf. All her tears cried out by now. Out of all the times she felt stupid and silly, this was the worst. Falling in love with her best friend, and only realizing it on his death bed. Not knowing what she had till it was ripped from her.

Meilins harsher voice broke through to her. Holding a knife, Meilin approached her. "Abeke, move."

Without thinking, Abeke stood in front of the blond boy. "Meilin, what are you..."

"I'm getting that _thing_ out of his arm." Meilin hissed. "That's what's killing him, and I'm going to cut it out."

 **A/N2- The ending was a bit spooky and shocking for a reason. All that angst got to my head...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Heeyyy! So I promise to continue this if I was asked. And I was. A friend on DA gave me some inspiration and I went and ran with it. Hopefully I will update this again within the next few days. Anyways! Review and fav if you like. Tell me if you have any ideas on how I should continue~!**

Abeke thought about it. The idea running through her head. Meilin was right- Conors only chance was to get the Wyrm out of him. And the only way to do that is to cut it out. Nodding, she moved away from the infected arm closer to his head. Putting his head in her lap, the Niloan ran her hand though his light hair.

Kneeling, Meilin took the arm. The knife steady in her hand. Rollan watched but Abeke tried not to look. Not wanting to see sweet Conor cut an mutilated more. Just as Meilin was going to cut, a growl echoed. Briggan. The wolf appered ruffled and in pain as he stood by her. A defensive posture in front of his parter.

Remembering her bond with Uraza, Abeke chose to be the one to calm the wolf. "It's okay. This is our only chance to save him. Please, he won't feel a thing. Let us help him." Briggan growled a little and snapped his jaws, but gave them space.

Meilin did not wait. Quickly cutting into Conors arm by the Wyrm. It was small, but it seemed Meilin intended to take out a chunk of fleash around it. Being sure never to be to close to the thing itself. Should she slip and cut it. It was not a large piece of skin she cut. Once Abeke looked, she was happy with it. This wound could be dealt with. It was a wound Jhi could heal.

But she got uncharacteristically sick at the massive amount of blood that begun to pool out. Conor didn't deserve this. All he did was protect people. Why should he hurt like this? What had he done?

Rollan moved next. Handing Meilin a cloth she used to grab the cut piece and dispose of it somewhere outside the tent. Abeke busyed herself helping Jhi heal the wound. Getting water, and trying to help whip up the blood. But evenuilly Jhi had taken over, and she stood off to the side. _Please be okay Conor. Please pull through this._ Ther thoughts were intrupted by a soft head butting her leg.

It was Briggan. The once proud wolf now stood hunched, with this tail between his legs. His spirit seemingly broken.

She pet the wolf behind the ears as she saw rememberd he secretly loved. "I know it hurts. I had Uraza torn from me. But he's here. Still here. And we're going to do whatever we can to save him, Briggan."

When Meilin and Rollan came back, they stood by her and Briggan. Waiting and watching as Jhi did what she does best. Once the panda decided she had done all she could do for the moment, she stepped away and approced Meilin. Blood covered her muzzle but Meilin knelt and thanked her. Allowing her to rest in passive state for a while while they checked on Conor.

For the first time that day, Abeke let a ghoust of a smile cross her face. The wound was not only half as large, and no blood came out of the torn, pink flesh. It was already healing.


End file.
